


【新倚天|逍芙】了无痕

by Wanter



Category: 19版倚天屠龙记, 新倚天屠龙记
Genre: F/M, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanter/pseuds/Wanter
Summary: “逍郎，杨逍”，她在他眉心落下一吻，“你要记住，我从未后悔。”话音刚落，他怀里便空了，杨逍在快要凉透的水里轻唤，“阿念，阿念......”敲门声响，范遥在门外喊他，“逍兄，不悔消失了。”杨逍点点头，好一会儿才回了句，“我知。”





	【新倚天|逍芙】了无痕

1

杨逍实不清楚自己哪儿来这么大一闺女，可这小姑娘见到他就往他怀里扑，鬼使神差，他张开双臂放任小东西圈着他腰喊爹，左一句爹爹你刮胡子啦，右一句娘亲买了好多东西我们去接她。  
哦，还有个娘亲。  
“不悔，过来，他不是你爹爹。”  
怀里姑娘抬头，伸手摸摸他光溜溜的下巴回头看一眼那青衫女子，“娘？”  
“过来，不悔。”  
小姑娘甚是听话，乖乖从他怀里滑出来，脚尖轻点，携风而退，一手飞絮青烟使得极漂亮，转眼就掠出几丈远。  
“你是何人？为什么扮作明教光明左使的样子？”  
杨逍抱臂侧身，“我倒没问你是如何上得光明顶，又是如何偷学了韦蝠王的绝技？”  
“爹你忘啦？当然是韦伯伯亲自教我的！”  
“不悔。”  
“哦”，小姑娘乖乖闭嘴站在她娘亲身后，不过一会儿又是拽拽那女子衣袖，“娘，他真的好像爹爹啊，就是年轻了些，现在看起来，更像我哥哥。”  
纪晓芙这才仔细向他脸上看去，果真，不止身姿，五官也是绝似，更妄论那气质，比她当年初见杨逍时更狂傲恣肆。她皱眉思索，听不悔说这男子更像他哥哥顿时有个奇诡想法滋生心间。  
“敢问阁下，现可是XX年间？”  
杨逍眯眼，“不曾听过。”  
纪晓芙略一思索，咬牙问道，“那阁下今年，岁数几何？”  
杨逍觉得稀奇，这女子不过二十出头的样子，却带着个十六七的女娃娃喊她娘，上来便问一外男年岁几何，就算是江湖儿女不拘小节却也不至如此。此番一想，他便装作风流浪子模样几息掠至女子身旁撩起她发尾在鼻尖深嗅，“我回姑娘一个问题也可，但姑娘得答应我一个要求。”  
女子从他手中抽走头发，似怒非怒地剐他一眼，“杨逍，我是必然得跟你走的。”  
啊，明教光明左使，明教嘴炮第一人，哑口无言。  
不悔看看她年轻不少的爹爹，“我也是要跟爹爹走的！”  
“咳”，杨逍红着耳背清清嗓子，“在下今年二十有四，我不过是想问问姑娘姓名而已。”  
“我叫杨不悔，娘亲原来叫晓芙，不过现在叫念念了。”  
杨不悔，杨不悔......  
小姑娘唧唧喳喳像只小鸟，他莫名生出分舐犊之情，正准备摸摸她脑袋手里就被塞进一个大包裹，“爹爹，这是我跟娘亲给你们带的礼物，可沉了，你一定不想我跟娘亲受累吧。”  
一大一小，附赠两个笑容，光明左使杨逍，立马昏了头，心甘情愿，做人家的驮夫喽。

 

2

“教主，左使带着两个女子，已经行至山门了。”  
这一句可谓炸开了锅，整个明教都知道，左使是长得俊俏风流，但这人，着实不解风情。大家你瞅瞅我，我瞅瞅你，一齐看向主位的阳顶天夫妇。  
阳夫人轻咳一声，“教主，杨左使此次前往XX已是劳苦功高，不若我们一同前往殿外迎接左使？”  
阳顶天略一沉吟，“此番甚好，那我们就一同前去迎接左使吧。”  
迎接个屁，当然是八卦重要。  
故而五散人、四法王、范右使，以及教主夫妻，浩浩荡荡，整齐有序，只想看看杨逍带回来那两个女子，究竟是何等容色。

嚯！小姑娘管杨逍叫爹！  
这这这这，妙啊！  
众人听杨逍言简意赅，简单介绍两句就要带人下去，便见那小姑娘从杨逍背上大包中掏出个圆形盒子，像姑娘家装脂粉头油那种，然后......  
“范叔叔，这是给你的松香油，我跟娘走了好几家才买到的新货，从欧罗巴来的，我闻了，还带着点薄荷味儿，你试试用得惯不。”  
“丝姑姑，布庄新进了批暗花紫绫，我让他们给我裁了几尺带回来看看，您要觉得好看就给山下布庄放个信鸽吧。”  
“外公，这是武当今年的新茶，我特意找太师父讨了回来给您跟舅舅的。”  
“义父！好酒！我跟娘亲拿不了那么多所以只带了一囊，不过我记下地方了，咱们下次一起去买。”  
“韦伯伯，我救了一只蝙蝠，思来想去应该送给你，你应该是喜欢蝙蝠的吧？”  
接二连三，教主夫妇、四法王、五散人人手一件礼物，除了范遥，拿着盒头油不知所措。纪晓芙看着被其他人围住的杨逍跟不悔，再看看范遥，形容可怜，无辜又弱小，但好看，便上前宽慰。  
“范兄弟，你不要在意不悔给你带这样的礼物，实为你日后，烫头染发，有这头油比较方便。”  
范遥得了解释瞬间满血复活，并且只在意一个问题，“我烫完头后，帅吗？”  
纪晓芙想想范遥满脸伤疤，点点头，“依旧有很多女孩子追着你跑。”  
范遥顿时安慰很多，谢过纪晓芙后毅然投入了挤兑杨逍的阵营之中。  
然而，杨逍一旬不见，越发不要脸了。更何况他们还拿了人家女儿的礼物，怎么着都得给不悔些面子，所以喜提闺女这段时间成了杨逍在明教中人缘最好的日子。  
有女如此，夫复何求啊。  
对于纪晓芙，嗯，说不得。

 

3

杨逍此人，即便他嘴贱刻薄，傲慢苛责，然而他有一个优点——从一而终，具体反映在他三十岁时喜欢纪晓芙，那二十岁也必然喜欢同一个人，所以......  
“阿念，嗯，你有没有...想要，给不悔添一个，弟弟或者妹妹？”  
“你怎么知道她没有弟弟妹妹？”  
杨逍沉思，他还真没问过不悔这个问题，杨家多年一脉单传，他理所当然地认为自己就不悔一个崽，难不成他开枝散叶极其成功，杨家千里地终于出现其他苗了？！  
“阿念，你不觉得，啧，咱俩现在的关系，不够，不够正统，我们也得给他们一个祝福的机会嘛。”  
“周颠说你不高兴他就高兴，我觉得他并不想祝福你。”  
周颠老狗，想死就痛快点。  
“阿念，他们上次拿了不悔那么多礼物我们不应该找机会收回来吗？”  
“什么机会？”  
杨逍邪魅一笑，据范遥说姑娘最喜欢看他这样笑，然而他话还没出口便被阳顶天差人叫走了。  
喵的！

蚁多食象，明教树大招风，江湖纷争不断，纪晓芙在当日光明顶已体会过一会，然杨逍被范遥半扶着扛回光明顶的时候她还是轻易慌了神。  
这时的他较之日后，更瘦更单薄，白衣被血染成湿红，不悔一看到就哇地哭出来。纪晓芙定定神，“不悔，莫哭了，你爹爹武功高强，还有娘在，胡先生也要到了，一定不会有事的。”  
杨逍没彻底厥过去，他内伤严重，身上疼得厉害，看到跟他有三分相似的小姑娘哭得稀里哗啦，就觉得心里难受。这是他的孩子，理应笑着长大，天地间都不该有什么能让她哭得这么伤心。  
他自己也不行。  
“不悔，别哭，爹爹没事。”杨逍将手伸出去，要帮她擦擦眼泪，却看到自己掌心鲜血已凝成了痂，着实难看，便要将手收回来，却被纪晓芙握在心口。  
她眼眶红得厉害却没流一滴眼泪，只咬着牙让不悔出去，“娘不会让你爹爹有事的，不悔，乖。”  
小姑娘一步一回头，却也听话，跑去问胡青牛何时能到，得知最快也得半个时辰便又要哭。阳顶天进来便见纪晓芙扶着杨逍靠在自己怀里，女人略有憔悴然神情坚毅，“阳教主，烦您派人守住门口不要让人进来，我与杨逍师承一脉，可用门派心法为他疗伤，不过疗伤过程需得除衣，故而，劳您安排。”  
阳顶天点头离去。

纪晓芙一手在他背后输入真气，一手握着帕子擦掉他脸上血迹，杨逍靠在她肩上闭着眼，几息过后便感到有一双手在解自己腰带。  
他垂着头笑，气声艰涩，“我怎么不知道桃花岛有什么功夫得脱了衣服才能修炼。”  
纪晓芙将血衣全扔到地上，“程婆婆就没告诉你玉女心经？”  
杨逍手一紧，便听她在耳边说话，“你弄疼我了。”  
他忙放手，纪晓芙便弯下腰去脱他裤子，发全垂在他腿上。杨逍喉间发干，就见她也除了衣裳，浅青的衫一层层剥去，露出浑身莹白，玉骨玲珑，唯腰间腿根与胸口有轻浅的红。  
“他，他...”杨逍一时不知说甚，只能张着嘴，看上去颇傻，纪晓芙见他盯着自己不放就要唾他，“姓杨的！闭上眼睛！”  
杨逍，如果听话，就不是杨逍了。  
“疼吗？”他指尖还浸着血，触及她肩头便是道诡艳深红，像是玉石上了沁，美得无匹。  
“你别碰我”，纪晓芙往后躲了半分才答，“...不疼的。”  
她瞅瞅杨逍，往他身上一瞥便收回视线，又撕下道衣料扔到他怀里，“把你眼睛遮上。”  
杨逍任那衣料落在自己怀里，甚是无赖地一动不动，“胳膊疼，没力气。”  
纪晓芙这次是瞪他了，只能凑近了拿起布料系在他脑后，杨逍嗅着她胸口馨香，清浅的，又暖又软。他这才意识到那天在她发尾上嗅到的香是什么，皂角、香粉，加上他常用的熏香，宛如这些年同吃同睡，连味道也越发相似。  
她是从天上掉下来的，那么便是上天送来给他的。

 

4

纪晓芙从房中出来已是一个时辰之后，时令交替，天黑得愈早，胡青牛、范遥同不悔一齐守在门口，三人挤进房门，杨逍只着中衣靠坐床头，头发湿成缕贴在脸上，  
胡青牛切过脉便知杨逍已无大碍，纪晓芙这才同守在一侧的侍人点点头，劳烦人送桶热水。  
胡青牛连连称奇，先前听人来报杨逍中了XX一掌（一个牛逼的武功，但我实在懒得想了），劲气入腹，待他赶到已是小半个时辰后，若无纪姑娘相救，怕是性命堪忧。他虽好奇是何种武功能将如此阴毒的一掌化解，却也知江湖规矩不问师承，便向纪晓芙叮嘱些注意事项，转头去写药方了。

这厢药方写完使人便送来了热水，木桶中蒸汽袅袅，范遥与胡青牛一同迈出门去，不悔拿着手帕帮杨逍擦汗，她虽年幼却也是结了亲的，见状便说去看胡伯伯煎药，待药煎好再来看爹爹，也转身出了门。  
纪晓芙挑亮灯花，坐在桌前同杨逍漫无目的地对视，半盏茶后才起身扶着杨逍沐浴。她站在杨逍身后，浸湿毛巾帮他擦背，之前的血渍早在运功时便随着汗液褪掉。她有些漫不经心，衣袖被水打湿也不觉，直到杨逍手上使力将她拖进浴桶。  
纪晓芙一惊，却也没收到多少惊吓，不管哪个杨逍使起性子来都是一样的，喜欢将人拖进浴桶也是一样的。她环着他脖子，侧坐在他腿上，浅青色衣衫在水里漂散像朵无忧之花。  
她突地一笑，“我第一次见你便问你年龄几何，你可知道我多大了？”  
杨逍将头埋在她胸前，尖俏下巴抵开层层叠叠衣裳直到唇贴上她心口，张口时又湿又热要将她蒸化。  
他答，“不过二十出头，左右跟我一般大。”  
女子大致都爱听心上人夸赞，她笑着捧住他脑袋，“三十有五，比你大十一岁。”  
“那，姐姐”，他贴在她身上舔吻，将人抵上桶壁，颇不得其法地抓着她大腿，“好姐姐，你教教我。”  
女人在他怀里轻笑，“再叫一声”，要将又甜又软的味道揉进他骨子里。杨逍抓着她不放，从腰间揉到胸前，嘴里一口一个“好姐姐”叫她。纪晓芙便在他腿上换了姿势，将足腕搭到他腰上去，掌间握着男人手指去摸她腿心的缝，一张一合宛如最多汁的蚌。  
少年人不知轻重，动作间引得热水灌进她腹里，烫得人一阵阵缩。杨逍被她绞着两根指，勾着她舌头含糊不清，“好姐姐，我能进去吗？”  
女人便沉向他腰间，软肉裹着他狰狞肉杵，只摇了几下就失了力。  
“逍郎，夫君......”她环着他脖子一声声喘，丰圆玉润挺在他眼前，艳红一点好似雪顶鸽血，只一触便要化在他掌心。  
她这般美丽，全然似朵鲜妍盛放的花，久经浇灌才开在他身上。  
“逍郎，杨逍”，她在他眉心落下一吻，“你要记住，我从未后悔。”  
话音刚落，他怀里便空了，杨逍在快要凉透的水里轻唤，“阿念，阿念......”

敲门声响，范遥在门外喊他，“逍兄，不悔消失了。”  
杨逍点点头，好一会儿才回了句，“我知。”

 

——END——


End file.
